


Daisies for you

by kinggyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flowers, M/M, Valentine's Day, have to do it tho bc there's gon be a sequel related to white day oh oops :oo, my very very late vday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: Seungcheol anonymously delivers different colored daisies to Jisoo and lets them do the talking for him.





	Daisies for you

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is SUPER late i'm sorry i didn't think i'd be super busy on the week of valentine's day for me to not be able to finish this but hgkjfdd i don did it yeet
> 
> \--this is,, half inspired by true events: the whole org thing happens/happened in my uni bc lmao and also the whole situation cheol has w/ jisoo is me w/ my crush lmao except that i can never be as confident as seungcheol is in this fic ,, its a sad lmao  
> \---the way they chat,, is the way we chat, woops sorry not sorry

Seungcheol is many things, but he is definitely not as confident as he wants himself to be. 

 

Every year on Valentine’s Day, countless organizations in their university hold all kinds of Valentine’s Day gigs. This one org sells roses— only roses, another sells flowers—other than roses of course, another sells teddy bears and chocolates. This happens over the course of the week, and Valentine’s Day being on Thursday, he knew this was the only chance he had to be the most extra he has ever— and will ever—be.

 

For about a year, Seungcheol has been harboring some weird happy crush but also maybe an actual crush on Hong Jisoo. 

 

They were actually coursemates, a fellow Fine Arts student. They’ve also been talking for quite a while now, except only through social media. They talk about anything, and everything in their chat, but of course most especially their favorite TV shows. The thing is, every time he has a chance to talk to him in person, he just can’t. For some reason they suddenly just can’t talk as casually as they do when they aren’t facing in each other.

 

Which is something Seungcheol is beginning to get tired of. He may not want some kind of future with him, or rather he does not see any kind of future with him, he just wants them to be casual with each other. Like close friends, maybe.

 

One daisy a day until the 14th. That gave him four days to give Jisoo four different daisies, each with a different meaning.

 

This, obviously, wasn’t his own plan. He knew he could never push through with it anyway.

 

“So which one will you give him first?” Wonwoo asked. The main reason why he’s actually doing this whole thing. The reason why he’s in a way gonna confess to his happy crush. 

 

“Probably the orange daisy” he says looking at his options. After seeing the promotional poster for this org’s flowers, he immediately plans out which daisies he was to ‘give’ him for each day of the week leading up to Valentine’s Day. 

 

“Cheesy, but acceptable” Wonwoo chuckles and swings his fist to lightly punch Seungcheol’s bicep. “You know, we have to start, slow and simple, and in no way hinting that the person giving it to him has liked him for almost a year now” he says and sarcastically smiles at his friend, who just laughs at him. 

 

They walk to the booth only to be greeted by an ever energetic Soonyoung. He had been their schoolmate and classmate during High School, and probably one of the most known students in campus thus far. “Hi guys! Buy our daisies!” he shouts and hollers at them. Even though they were already evidently going to him anyway. 

 

“Hi!” Soonyoung beams at him, like the human lighthouse that he is. “Which daisies would you want to buy or make us deliver to someone? And who might that be” he finishes with a smirk and a wink. 

 

_ This is already such a disaster and it hasn’t even began.  _ Seungcheol shook his head in embarrassment for Soonyoung. 

 

“Uh, I’ll get the orange ones” he says pointing at them. “A great choice, my man” he winks once again and grabs the orange daisy wrapped around some brown paper and tied at the stem with some matching brown twine. “And would you want us to deliver this to someone or would you rather do it yourself?” he asks and Seungcheol looks at Wonwoo, who just shrugs and laughs at him— at his  _ misery. _

 

“Uh, delivery please” he mutters and Soonyoung respectively nods his head at the request. “Just write here the name, your message to that person, and when and where their class is. Don’t worry though, we’ll be the ones writing it so you don’t have to worry about them figuring out who sent it to them” he gives the paper the Seungcheol and winks.

 

As if he’s about to run a race, he takes a deep breath before taking the pen in his hands and writing down the details. 

 

_ Hong Jisoo _

_ “you brighten my day” _

_ Arts Building B, Room 314 (1:00-2:30 PM) _

 

“You brighten my day” Wonwoo mockingly reads and Seungcheol playfully punches the laughing guy. He gives the paper to Soonyoung and pays for the flower. 

 

At around 2:30 in the afternoon, Seungcheol subtly waits near the Arts Building waiting for Jisoo to come out of his classroom, to  _ make sure he gets the flower _ . As the bell rings, he intently looks down at his phone waiting for the sound of chatter and footsteps to signify that the students are leaving the room already. 

 

“Oho! Hong Jisoo!” he hears someone shout. Of course it was Seokmin, one of Jisoo’s friends. Jisoo and Jeonghan, another friend of his, walk towards Seokmin. Jeonghan’s hand around Jisoo’s, seemingly happy and proud of what his friend just got. “Didn’t know I was friends with a heartthrob!” Seokmin hollers and jokes, at this point they were already getting stares from the people around the building. 

 

“What does it say? ‘ _ You brighten my day’ _ , what that’s it, not even an initial of whoever gave this to you?” Seokmin tutts and Jisoo shrugs. His aura definitely gave off a certain kind of brightness, that which exudes of happiness--possibly from the flower he just got. 

 

“It’s still sweet, I don’t really care anymore who gave this to me” Jisoo smiles at his friends who look at each other with a knowing smile. 

 

So what if he seemed like a coward for not putting some kind of initial indicating it was himself, all he cares about right now is how much he made Jisoo’s day. He had three more days for improvement after all. 

 

x---------x

 

_ sc: hey saw u had a flower a while ago, well isn’t someone mr. popular ;) _

 

_ js: no omg hgjkfhgd idek why someone would give me one im not worthy of their money ;(( _

 

_ sc: what hey dont say that >:(( u r worth someone’s money n besides it’s their money lmao _

 

_ js: awe tnx HSHHAHHDKF _

x-----------x

 

Tuesdays and Thursdays were definitely different from Monday and Wednesdays. The only reason, they had their first class together. However, one problem that poses is that their class is from 9:30 to 11:00 and according to the schedule Jisoo sent him before the start of the class, that would be his last class for the day. He had to strategically think of a way for him to buy the flowers on time and still get them to deliver it before he left school. 

 

He figures he can just text Soonyoung and ask him for a favor and then he’ll just have to pay him the next day. Thankfully, like the angel that he is, Soonyoung full heartedly agrees. He tells him that he would be getting the pink daisy, and follows it up with a text of the details for the flower of the day.

 

_ Hong Jisoo _

_ “you give me the inspiration i need to start my day” _

_ Business Building, Room 210 (9:30-11:00 AM) _

  
  


He sighs and basks in the silence of the early morning, where there were almost no students around campus yet except the ones who actually had an early start for the day. He waits for the previous class occupying their classroom to finish, deciding to play some games to pass time. 

 

At around 20 minutes before the bell would ring, Wonwoo arrives. “Hey, so what’re you gonna give him today?” he greets as he sits down beside Seungcheol. “I texted Soonyoung to give him the pink ones. But get this, he’s probably gonna get it during our class.” Wonwoo looks at with amusement and shock evident in his face. Probably because he never thought he’d see Seungcheol get this confident ever in his life before.

 

“So you’re just gonna sit there while they tease him?” Wonwoo asks even if he already knows the answer to his question. “And while  _ I _ tease you subtly” he adds and laughs. “Well it’s not like i’m gonna stand up and tell him I’m the one who gave him those anyway” he answers in a matter-of-fact tone. 

 

“What if someone else tells him they were the ones who gave it to him” Wonwoo poses a question and Seungcheol gives him a look. The other just laughs and raises his hands, “okay chief”. 

 

The bell rings and they wait for the class inside to file out of the door before going in. At this point, most of their classmates were by the door waiting to get in the classroom, including Jisoo. Their eyes meet and they smile and wave at each other. 

 

Five minutes before the bell rings, indicating that classes were to begin, Soonyoung arrives and announces a delivery. 

 

“A delivery for Mr. Hong Jisoo!” he exclaims, and as if on cue almost everyone in the class hollers and screams and teases him. He gets the flower with a small smile, and a soft blush over his cheeks. 

 

He thanks Soonyoung and sits down on his seat while reading the note. “‘ _ You give me the inspiration I need to kickstart my day’ _ ?” Seokmin reads and pretends to puke. Jisoo slaps his arm and Seokmin and Jeonghan laughs altogether. “Hey, it’s sweet” Jisoo mutters and his two friends share a knowing look before laughing again. 

 

Jeonghan grabs the flower and reads the note. “What! No clue again?” Seungcheol hears Jeonghan complain and Jisoo tells him it’s okay. 

 

Wonwoo nudges at him, “thought you were gonna do something about it?” he asks and Seungcheol just shrugs. In his mind, he obviously was disappointed at himself for forgetting to put some small indication, but he figures he still has 2 more days ‘till Valentine’s anyway.

 

x-----------x

 

As Wednesdays were the same as Mondays, Seungcheol decides he’d just give Jisoo his flower of the day on the same time he did last Monday. 

 

He approaches Soonyoung’s booth, situated now on the entrance of the cafeteria. Why Soonyoung is always on shift whenever he buys flowers, will always be a mystery to him. But at least it’s someone he knows anyway, rather than be awkward with some other person who would probably ask him why he’s gonna give the flower to whoever he’s gonna give the flower to. 

 

“Back again, big fella” Soonyoung cheers and Seungcheol laughs and shakes his head. “Don’t call me big fella” he jokingly says in a serious voice and Soonyoung’s smile fades and he sits up straighter on his seat. “Sorry, sir” he answers and they laugh together after a few seconds. 

 

“So, what’s it gonna be for today” Soonyoung leans on his hands and looks up at Seungcheol. “Uh, the yellow one” he says and smiles fondly down at the flower. “Alright, just write down the details here” he hands Seungcheol a paper and a pen and stands up to grab a flower. 

 

_ Hong Jisoo _

_ “Thank you for existing at the same time as me  _ _   
_ _ -teddy bear” _

_ Arts Building B, Room 314 (1:00-2:30 PM) _

 

“Oh! So you finally put a clue” Soonyoung points out and they both laugh. “Well, his friends keeps on complaining about it, and for some reason I feel confident today” he scoffs at himself and shrugs. “Alright, Mr. Teddy Bear, your delivery will be on it’s way” the former winks and smiles at Seungcheol. 

 

To say he felt somewhat confident was really just a whim. It probably had something to do with seeing just how Jisoo would brighten up when he sees him with the flowers he anonymously would give him. The way he would fondly stare at the flower and smile dearly at it, really had its effect on Seungcheol.

 

This day was definitely different. The moment the bell rings, he hears the door to Jisoo’s classroom open, some scuffle of feet, and then a shout. “Seokmin!” he watches Jeonghan run towards the benches outside the classroom where he notices Seokmin was sitting at. “Mystery person finally left a clue!” Seokmin jumps from his seat and hollers at Jeonghan as he reaches for the flower.

 

“Teddy bear?” he questions as if it’s the most ridiculous code name he’s ever heard before. Seungcheol definitely thought it fit quite well with him. His friends do tell him other people say he’s like a teddy bear. They said he just seemed like he would give the bestest tightest hugs in the world. What with his  _ appropriately _ built body. 

 

“Okay, but who is even called teddy bear in this school?” Jeonghan asks which puts the two into some kind of detective mode. “I have absolutely no idea. But, i bet it’s someone who’s as cute as a teddy bear” Seokmin points out and the other two agree.  _ I mean, I  _ **_am_ ** _ cute right? Or, cute enough at least? _

 

“Or someone who’s big like a teddy bear?” Jeonghan suggests and the other two nod again.  _ Now that’s more like it _ , he thinks and subtly smirks to himself. 

 

“Maybe he just gives good hugs” Jisoo himself says and shrugs.  _ Bingo. _ Seungcheol can’t help but to feel like a choir of angels just started singing out of nowhere, as he tries to glance at him. 

 

“Nah, that too far of a reach, maybe they’re just making you think like it’s someone else” Jeonghan suggests with a ridiculous look, raising an eyebrow and placing his fist under his chin as he looks at them. Seungcheol feels like a bunch of weights were dropped on his head.  _ Yoon Jeonghan, what the fuck. _

 

“Whatever, maybe they’re finally gonna reveal themself tomorrow” Seokmin says as a matter-of-fact, and Seungcheol thinks Jisoo’s friends are just either a bunch of crackheads or a bunch of psychics.

 

x-----------x

 

The day of doom finally arrives, Valentine’s Day. Fantasized by some, feared by some. Today, Seungcheol would be part of the latter. Because today, he’d actually need to have all the courage and confidence he needs for all of his plans to not go to waste. 

 

He figures, considering their schedule for the day, that he would give Jisoo the flower on his break after their first class together. Of course, even if he will do what he is about to do, he still doesn’t have enough guts to tell everyone, especially their coursemates, about what he’s planning to do. 

 

“So what do you think is mystery person gonna give you today?” he hears someone say, perhaps Seokmin-- judging from his loud voice. Seungcheol looks towards them. Jisoo shrugs at his friends, “Whatever it may be, I’d appreciate it but I don’t really want to expect anything right now” he says and smiles. 

 

“Any deliveries arriving soon?” Wonwoo nudges from his side. “I’m planning to give it to him personally after class” Seungcheol answers and the other slaps his arm and stares at him in a mixture of surprise and disbelief. “Are you fucking serious?” he prods further, only receiving a smile and a nod in reply. 

 

He covers his mouth with his hands and looks at his friend with wide eyes. “I’m so fucking proud of you, man” he says back and brings Seungcheol in for a hug. Seungcheol just laughs at him and pats his arm.

 

Their first class finishes with no deliveries for the day,  _ so far  _ at least. 

 

He follows the rest of the class as they all file out of the classroom. He sees Jeonghan wrap his arm around Jisoo and tells him it’s okay then laughs along with Jisoo. “Shut up” he sees Jisoo elbowed him and shook his head whilst laughing. 

 

He walks down the stairs and heads towards the cafeteria towards where the org booths were. As if diving head first into an endless pit of darkness, he takes a deep breath as he walks over to Soonyoung’s org’s booth. 

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, dude! I see you’re back once again.” Soonyoung greets as he sees the very obvious figure of Seungcheol approaching him. He greets back with a shrug and a small smile on his face. “Well, today’s the day I guess” 

 

As if connecting the dots somehow, Soonyoung’s eyes widen. “Are you actually-- are you,  _ finally,  _ going to  _ confess _ ?” he asks and the slight rosy hue on Seungcheol’s cheeks is enough to answer his own question. His jaw drops and in a second he’s a squealing mess, fanboying to himself in front of everyone.

 

“Okay, okay. So what’s it gonna be today?” he asks once he calms himself down. “I guess I’ll be getting the red ones” he says and Soonyoung’s face brightens even more. “Alright, just write the details here and it’ll be on it’s way!” he says and hands Seungcheol the piece of paper, but he immediately rejects it. 

 

“Actually, just leave it blank” he answers and meekly smiles at the other. Which, of course, just makes Soonyoung squeal and jump around even more. He excuses himself to retrieve a red daisy from the side and once he comes back he hands Seungcheol the flower. “This is the best one I could find, I hope all goes well, my dude” he comments and gives Seungcheol a  _ ‘go for it’ _ smile. 

 

Seungcheol takes the flower and gives his thanks before going to find wherever Jisoo might be staying during his break. 

 

He tries texting Wonwoo to ask him where Jisoo could be, but only gets an ‘idk lmao’ in reply. He decides he’d just wait until his next class starts to ask him to go out the classroom because he has something to give him. It may have been a tad bit obvious but at this point he didn’t even care anymore.

 

As 12:30 strikes he makes his way to the Arts Building.  _ It’s now or never _ .

 

_ sc: hey go out of ur classroom i have to give u smth _

_ js: ??? what ?? w8 w8 _

_ sc: im gonna giv u a ,, cat :00 _

_ js: :000 oMG OKAY jk wait he discussin hgjfhjgk _

 

Seungcheol stands around the corridor fiddling with the red daisy on his hand. He hears the door open and his heartbeat immediately picks up. 

 

“Seungcheol?”

 

He hears and his eyes meet Jisoo’s, right as the latter sees the red daisy in Seungcheol’s hand. 

 

_ Here we go, I guess. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> each of the daisies have meanings and i just rearranged them to fit the plot also leading up to valentine's day (this is accdng to an org thing from my uni so idk if it's legit or if it's accurate lol)  
> orange daisies: "you make me happy"  
> pink daisies: "you inspire me"  
> yellow daisies: "thank you"  
> red daisies: "i love you"
> 
> hihe come yell at me friends   
> [twt](%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/ayyojosh%E2%80%9D) | [tumblr](%E2%80%9Djisoostar.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
